1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery system for system coupling apparatuses (hereinafter called MSCPs) and a recording medium recording a recovery program for use in a computer system including a plurality of processors (hereinafter called hosts) and inter-host shared resources for common use by the hosts, the system coupling apparatuses controlling access from each host to the inter-host shared resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 61-221956 discloses a prior art recovery system for an access control apparatus for use in a computer system wherein, upon issuance of requests for exclusive access to a shared resource by a plurality of data processing units (counterparts to the hosts under the present invention), a single access control apparatus (counterpart to the MSCP under the invention) holds locking information for the shared resource and exclusively controls accesses to that shared resource, whereby, in the event of any failure in the access control apparatus, the lock information in the access control apparatus is recovered according to lock information held by each data processing unit in its control table after the restoration of the access control apparatus.
This prior art recovery system for access control apparatuses, however, involves a problem that the computer system cannot resume its operation until the access control apparatus in trouble is restored and the lock information in the access control apparatus is recovered according to the lock information held by each data processing unit.